Luz en la Oscuridad
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS RETO: SENTIMIENTOS. Ella le representaba una vela encendida en un recinto oscuro, esa luz que cortaba la negrura de la oscuridad… eso que se suponía que representaba la esperanza, ¿es que acaso podía haber una mejor vida para él? Quería creer que sí… necesitaba creerlo.


**Historia escrita para el reto "Sentimientos" del grupo "Dramione: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas".**

 **Sentimiento otorgado: Esperanza**

* * *

 **Luz en la oscuridad**

" _ **Probablemente, de todos nuestros sentimientos, el único que no es verdaderamente nuestro es la esperanza. La esperanza le pertenece a la vida misma defendiéndose"**_ _– Julio Cortázar_

No dejarse agobiar por la oscuridad. Aferrarse a algo para evitar caer. Un objetivo, un sentimiento, una persona.

De lo que Draco estaba seguro era que su tía, quien le había dado el consejo, no habría utilizado los mismos motivadores a los que "aferrarse" que él estaba utilizando.

Recordaba perfectamente esa cena, la del regreso de Bellatrix a Malfoy Manor. Ella se había acercado a él fraternalmente, como cualquier tía lo haría con su sobrino. Pero no creía que la charla que mantuvieron fuera precisamente como la de "cualquier tía con su sobrino".

Ella le había hablado con orgullo sobre sus años en Azkaban. Le brillaban los ojos cada vez que mencionaba su causa, como si cada padecimiento por ella fuese en realidad una especie de premio. Y fue entonces que compartió con él su secreto para mantenerse cuerda en la prisión, aunque su padre había mencionado que poco le había funcionado y en realidad estaba tan loca como siempre.

Éste había sido el aferrarse a esa causa, a su deseo de venganza, a la lealtad hacia su Lord…. Así se había mantenido con la fuerza suficiente para no caer en la oscuridad… la verdadera y profunda oscuridad.

Claro, en ese momento la escuchó sin imaginar que un día debería tener en cuenta aquél consejo.

Lo cierto es que para Draco, a pesar de su antecedente familiar y el ambiente en que se movía, hasta el año pasado, el siquiera tener que pisar Azkaban nunca había estado en sus planes.

Durante toda su vida había escuchado relatos sobre aquél lugar, hasta había oído a su propio padre luchar contra sus pesadillas en las noches, pero absolutamente nada de lo escuchado le hacía justicia, ni la descripción más escalofriante se le asemejaba a vivir esa sensación que se apoderó de él apenas poner un pie allí, ni siquiera le había hecho falta llegar a la parte en que los gritos de los demás prisioneros se volvían audibles. Nada lo había preparado para ese horror.

Pero algo debía de haber hecho bien en la vida, porque fue justo al caer en cuenta en el lugar donde estaba y darse por vencido ante el futuro que le esperaba, cuando Hermione Granger cruzó por uno de los pasillos haciéndole recordar el consejo de su tía, volviéndose su ancla, su esperanza.

Desde entonces evoca en todo momento aquella imagen. Ella denotaba cansancio por donde se la mirase, no había rastro de ningún tipo del júbilo por haber salido victoriosos en la batalla, las pérdidas pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero lo que más recuerda es el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. No era la primera vez que lo hacían esa noche, sin dudas esperaba encontrar algún rastro de desprecio o asco hacia él, pero esas expresiones nunca llegaron. Al contrario, Granger no dejaba de mirarlo con compasión, como si lo entendiera y se lamentara de lo que estaba pasando, Hasta creyó leerle en un movimiento de sus labios un " _Estarás bien_ ", cosa que en cualquier otro momento hubiese tachado de inverosímil, pero en su posición actual no podía darse el lujo, no podía descartar nada que le diera un poco de fe.

Era hasta irónico que se aferrara a algo que él mismo sabía que era una fantasía de su mente. Hasta ese estado de negación había llegado, hasta ese nivel de decisión de no perderse a sí mismo.

Para muchos también sería irónico que fuera la imagen de Hermione Granger la que lo mantuviera cuerdo, pero no para él. Porque él y solamente él sabía lo que verdaderamente sentía por esa mujer. Ella había sido la razón por la que se había cuestionado más de una vez sus principios, y había terminado por cambiarse de bando durante la batalla.

De una manera extraña Hermione Granger siempre aparecía de una forma u otra durante sus peores momentos, aunque siempre él terminara comportándose como un capullo con ella… en parte para atraer un poco más de su atención y en parte porque le molestaba sentirse así al respecto.

Ella le representaba una vela encendida en un recinto oscuro, esa luz que cortaba la negrura de la oscuridad… eso que se suponía que representaba la esperanza, ¿es que acaso podía haber una mejor vida para él? Quería creer que sí… necesitaba creerlo.

Con el correr de los días las cosas iban poniéndose más difíciles. Cada vez dormía más y era entonces cuando las pesadillas se hacían presentes aprovechando que él no podía ejercer control sobre ellas.

El rostro de Hermione se volvía cada vez más lejano y hasta le costaba recordar su irritante tono de voz para recrear frases que le fueran un poco de aliento. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus recursos para no enloquecer lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero cuando nuevamente comenzó a darse por vencido, el destino volvió a girar de su lado… definitivamente algo bien había hecho.

Fueron dos días consecutivos en que Hermione Granger desfiló entre las paredes de Azkaban. La primera vez que la vio, creyó haber terminado de enloquecer y haber empezado a alucinar, pero prestando atención a la conversación que ella mantenía con los guardias, pudo descifrar que se trataba de una ronda de reconocimiento, estaban buscando a un mortífago en particular.

Cuando pasó por delante de su celda, lo hizo con la mirada gacha, pero a Draco no le pasó por alto el pequeño instante en que viró la cabeza hacia él.

El segundo día pasó exactamente lo mismo, por lo cual, el tercero se pasó contando las horas por que aquella nueva rutina se repitiese. Pero no fue así.

Pasaron otros dos días sin tener noticias de la castaña. Pero Draco no se dejó desalentar. Volvió a recurrir a las imágenes que los recuerdos le propiciaban, a fantasear con otras vidas en donde no hubiese guerras ni bandos que los enfrentasen, o una en la que no hubiese sido tan cabrón con ella y existiese la posibilidad que al salir de allí lo estuviese esperando con una mano tendida y una sonrisa cálida. Imaginar mil y un formas de enamorarla, porque ya no tenía que ocultar lo que sentía y al fin de cuentas ella amaba las causas perdidas. Una vida en que él no fuese Draco Malfoy.

Podía imaginar incontables cosas, con incontables escenarios, puestas de escena y desenlaces, porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba: su recuerdo.

Imaginaba, porque era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse con vida.

Entre fantasía y fantasía Draco comenzó a perder el hilo de los días, ya no sabía cuando finalizaba uno y comenzaba otro nuevo. Ni siquiera podía guiarse por las horas de la comida, porque casi todos los días era simplemente abrir los ojos y que el plato se encontrara allí, con su contenido frío. La oscuridad era la misma a todas horas y los gritos tampoco cesaban. Los guardias pasaban regularmente. Nada mostraba ningún signo de paso del tiempo, y pensar en eso le hacía comenzar a perder la cordura. Por eso prefería cerrar los ojos e imaginar.

Y ese día se creyó que era todo parte de una de sus fantasías.

Se despertó con el golpe que uno de los guardias le asestó a la reja de su celda. Inmediatamente otros dos entraron en ella y lo levantaron de golpe, le costaba divisar rostros, aún todo estaba demasiado borroso para él. Pero clara fue la voz del primer guardia cuando le habló.

 _-Es tu día de suerte. Alguien declaró a tu favor y estás fuera… malditos sucios con contactos. Apúrate antes que decida tirarte por el precipicio._

Sus pies se movieron por sí solos y no porque él se los ordenara, por mucho que deseara. ¿Salir de allí? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Quién podía declarar a su favor? Debía de ser alguien lo suficientemente influyente para que lo tomaran en cuenta de aquella manera. O lo más factible, que simplemente estuviera soñando.

Lo arrastraron por más corredores de los que recordaba haber cruzado al ingresar, pero supo que estaban avanzando porque los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. No tenía los ojos vendados pero no hacía falta, entre la oscuridad del lugar y la nebulosa en la que se había convertido su cerebro, no tenía ni un ápice de sentido de la ubicación.

Al doblar en el último corredor se vio obnubilado por la entrada de luz. Pestañeó varias veces antes de poder focalizar correctamente, y aún así no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- _No sé para qué quieres a este sucio mortífago, pero aquí lo tienes_ –espetó uno de los guardias que lo había llevado hasta allí, empujándolo hacia adelante.

Hermione caminó despacio hacia él, como si no quisiera asustarlo. Se paró delante y le corrió el largo flequillo que caía sobre su rostro. El contacto era real, tenía que ser real.

 _-Hola, Draco_ –susurró con el mismo cuidado- _Te dije que estarías bien._

* * *

 _ **n/a: No me linchen! Estoy escribiendo el último capítulo de Dancing in the Dark, no se preocupen... si todo sale bien pronto lo tendrán colgado! Pero revisando me encontré con este OS que escribí para el reto antes mencionado, y que nunca lo había publicado, así que después de arreglarle un par de detalles, aquí está.**_

 _ **Como siempre, espero haya sido de su agrado! :)**_


End file.
